Somebody I used to know Chapter 2
by devinemissm87
Summary: Sophie and Sian knew each other years ago and have just recently came back into each others lives but with complications.


Sian's body Lurched forward into the darkness. Her breath left her  
mouth in a rapid movement, she dug her nails into the material that  
was wrapped round her. It took her a few moments to take in her  
surroundings and realise that she was in the safety of her own room.  
She untangled herself from the sweat soaked sheets and walked across  
her cold laminate flooring, she rooted round in her bag and took out a  
packet of cigarettes and perched herself up on the windowsill. She  
took a cigarette from the packed lit it and stared out into the  
darkened street. The stillness of everything always seemed to calm her  
, especially on a drizzly night like this, she loved the way the  
ground seemed to sparkle under the moonlight and the faint drips of  
the rain. Blowing a long breath of blue smoke into the night air she  
found her eyes wandering over to the house that sat across the street.  
It was the Webster's old house. No one had moved in since they moved  
out. She looked at Sophie's old bedroom wndow and was filled with  
instant sadness, 'how did things get so fucked up' she found herself  
thinking as she took the last drag of the cigarette. She had just got  
used to the fact that Sophie wasn't around anymore then out of nowhere  
she was back and not only was she back but she was her teacher, Sian  
had spent the best part of the last two weeks ignoring Sophie like the  
plague , she ditched her class and hid out in the library she even  
thought about dropping the class all together but she needed the class  
to pass her course.  
The morning sun shone through the make-shift blinds of bedding  
sheets that sophie had hung up over the window. Sophie was the most  
un-organised person in the world, she literally moved into her brand  
new flat the day before she began her new teaching job. She hadn't  
even moved the rest of her stuff over , she woke up after stetching  
and yawning she expected to be met by David slumped beside her, but  
instead she was met bu the empty cold sheet. Twisting round she  
grabbed her watch from the wooden folding chair that she was using as  
a side table and quinted at the small glass face, her eyes widened  
when she realised it was quarted past eight and she should of left for  
work over half an hour ago she sprang from the bed and quickly got  
dressed. Pulling into the car park she searched for a space, "Fuck  
fuck Fuck" she exhaled as there seemed there was no available spaces.  
She watched a car pull out and she quickly spun the wheel into its  
place, she looked at her watch she was now over and hour late, she  
hurridly got out the car swinging her bag round her shoulder but is  
cascaded with something sending the contents flying along the gravel.  
"shit sake" she said crouching down and began to gather her  
belongings. A few seconds later a shadow formed over her "I think you  
dropped this". Sophie looked up squinting in the that beamed down. She  
could barely see the persons face that was standing over her but she  
knew those eyes that looked back down at her. "Thanks" she said  
standing up and coming face to face with Sian. They stood staring at  
each other for a few second before sian turned to leave.  
Not wanting any more face time with Sophie san decided it  
was best to skip her class again today and hid out in the library  
where she spent most of Sophie's lessons, she sat staring at the  
computer screen infront of her, she knew she could use this time  
wisely to start some assesments that where due in next week but she  
just couldnt be bothered instead she scrolled through Facebook and  
Twitter. She refreshed her Facebook homescreen again for the millionth  
time and sighed out loud when nothing new appeared on the screen.  
Leaning back in the chair she stretched out pointing her fingers  
towards the ceiling and brought her hands back down and began to crack  
her knuckles one by one , she caught the library assistant glaring at  
her from the corner of her eye, she twisted her head and faced the  
library assitant, the buzzing from Sian's pocket distracted her from  
the glare she had got into wth the assistant. She reached into her  
pocket and pulled out her phone and looked down at the screen, her  
heart lept as 'Cassie' flashed across it.  
Cassie is Sian's best friend throughout the whole world. Cassie  
worked away alot, she was a flight attendant and was barely in the  
country , Sian considered herself lucky if she got to see Cassie once  
every few months and as much as it hurt Sian everytime Cassie left she  
loved getting these random texts because it only meant one thing  
Cassie was in town and things where going to get really messy and with  
the whole sophie thing Sian could do with things getting extremely  
messy after the messy week she had had. She clicked into the message  
which simply read "Drink?xx" and tapped in her own message  
"Shakespeare's in an hour" , she gathered her leather jacket from the  
back of the chair and he phone buzzed into life again only seconds  
later "sounds keen jellybean". Sian smiled and practically ran out of  
the library throwing the assisstant a fake smile as she passed.  
Sian pushed the heavy oak door open and stepped inside the noisy  
pub, instantly the smell of stale beer and a concoction of afterahve  
filled her nose. She scanned the room searching for her who was  
nowhere to be seen "typical" she sighed slighly shaking her head , she  
looked once more before making the decision to walk towards the bar  
but someone grabbed whole of her hand spinning her round "What's  
happening Powers", Sian squeeled and smiled broadly before leaping  
into the red heads arms she was greatly recieved as the red head  
practically lifted her off her feet. Sian wrapped her arms tighter  
round Cassie's neck. "god i've missed you so much" Cassie said  
eventually pulling back " you look great" Sian smiled even broader,  
"Always do" Cassie winked before snaking her arm into Sian's , "lets  
get tiddly" Cassie said leading Sian to the bar.  
A few hours had passed as did a few too many double vodkas and  
red bulls. They had sat down at one of the taller tables with the high  
chairs, and Sian could feel herself swaying already as Cassie  
continued to name every single place she had visited an told her of  
all the sights she had seen, Sain had gotten bored a few stories  
earlier and had stopped listening but she was enjoying the fact that  
she was sat across from her oldest and bestest friend in the whole  
world, She knew Cassie inside out so she knew when to nod and smile at  
appropriate junctions in the conversation, she could have been talking  
about the square root of an opal fruit for all Sian knew but she didnt  
care, she was content in the knowledge that her friend was back for a  
few weeks .  
"soooo Miss Powers, who's tickling your pickle" Sian half  
laughed and shook her head "no-one im happy being single" Cassie  
raised her eyebrow and began chasing ice around her glass with her  
straw , "There must be someone, I mean look at you , you're gorgeous  
or are you still waiting for me to turn Lesbo?" Cassie swooped her  
head down and pinched her straw between her index finger and thumb and  
took a long seductive drink of the liquid that was left in her glass.  
Sian let out a loud laugh "You wish love I have standards" , "yeh  
right i know for a fact you'd jump at the chance to lick my..." Sian's  
prayers for that sentence to come to a screaming halt seemed to be  
answered when two guys approached the table. They introduced  
themselves as Danny and Joe , cassie immediately sat up straight and  
twiddled her long black hair round her fingers before throwing it back  
over her shoulder parading her amazing prominant cheekbones . the boys  
where captivated by her model good looks and hung on every word that  
exited her mouth.  
Sian may as well been invisible at this point , she ahd becomne  
the third wheel yet again , she didn't know why she was so surprised  
when all their night usually ended up like this , eventually it come  
to the point where Cassie would wander off with whatever boy was  
chatting her up and Sian would end up heading home alone. As the  
moments passed Sian got more and more bored , she let her eyes wander  
around the now busy bar, she recognised a few people from her college  
but then her eyes fell on the couple sat at the far corner booth and  
her blood ran cold instantly. "Aw fuck" she grunted turning her  
attention back round Cassie who was now staring at her wide eyes after  
her slight outburst  
"What's wrong?" she asked worridly reaching across the table to  
grab her friends arm as she hid her head in her hands. Sian looked up  
at the two guys stood staring at her at the table but thankfully one  
of them was quick enough to pick up on her hint and softly danced his  
clenched fists on the table "We'll get the drinks in" motioning for  
his friend to follow they both parted from the able.  
"Sian what is it?" Sian turned back round to the booth before  
turning back to Cassie and nudged her head in the direction of the  
booth. Cassie crossed her eyebrows in confusion as she bagan to  
question the sanity of her friend "What?" she asked even more  
confused. "The girl with the brown hair doesn't she ring any alarm  
bells for you?" Sian asked sarcastically nudging her head even further  
back. Cassie sat further up to get a better look her smile dropped  
when the relisation hit her "fuck a duck ..thats Sophie fucking  
webster" sian shushed her as her voice rased a few hundred decibells  
causing some people near by to look at them.  
"Seriously what the fuck? .. did you know she was back?" Cassie  
couldn't stop staring at Sophie whereas Sian was now hiding her head  
behind her hair and spinning a beer mat between her fingers. "Yeah  
shes my design teacher" , Cassie slumped back into her chair  
completely dumbfounded " "fuck off .. you're kidding" Cassie was  
still trying to process the information"i mean surely that must be  
against rules or something after.. well you know" . Sian simply  
shrugged and began tearing the beer mat to shreds , "She looks good, I  
havent seen her since the" Cassie stopped talking when she looked at  
Sian and realised what she was about to say. When she was about to  
apologise Danny and joe appeared back at the table with a round of  
drinks and a tray full of shots "rights whos up for getting mortal"  
Danny said placing the tray down between the two girls. Sian half  
smiled at the guys and reached forward taking two shots from the tray  
and knocked back both of them one after the other feeling the warm  
course liquid burn the back of her throat.


End file.
